Tachibana Uta
is a main character in Senki Zesshou Symphogear Resound. Uta is an eccentric and friendly 12-year-old girl, who loves to sing and dance, practicing since toddlerhood. Uta is a Symphogear user, new user of Gungnir and member of S.ON.G's junior division, Little Melody. Etymology - , means "Standing" and means "Flower". - Written in Hiragana, Uta's name has no specific meaning, but possible meanings are: "Song" or (to)"Sing". Appearance Uta is short and small with fair skin. Her auburn hair is shoulder-length and held in twin braids. She wears a golden-orange headband with a violet flower attached to the right side. She has round, cyan eyes. Personality Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron Abilities As a Symphogear user, Uta has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-noise armour that clads her in battle. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she can activate relics with her song and summon Armed Gear in battle. As an inherent of Gungnir, Uta weilds the same properties as her mother once did, but with slight differences and upgrades; unlike her mother, but much like Kanade and Maria, Uta has the ability to summon Armed Gear, although at a lower state. She is able to form the Gungnir lance from her gauntlets but not as much as she desires, only able to do so on rare occasion or if her level of phonic gain reaches a high enough level. Attacks * Uta punches her target, the rocket boosters at her backside propelling them both in the sky, before she blasts him with light from her gauntlets. * Uta spins her right gauntlet, before flying toward her target and firing a powerful punch, which releases a tornado that rips him apart. * Uta performs a flurry of punches and kicks to her target, which generates a shockwave that blasts him in the air, beforeshe flies up to him and slashes him with the Gungnir blade from her right gauntlet. * Uta launches herself toward her target and she kicks him, the armour on her leg spinning in a drill-like motion and rocket boosters at her backside for extra force, forcing herself right through him followed by a explosion of light. * Uta takes a fighting stance, before her Armed Gear extends from within her gauntlets. She punches the ground, sending a shockwave that sends her target in the air and when he comes back down, the Gear retracts and she sends a trail of golden light toward him. * Attack Uta uses in the X-Drive. Uta transforms her gauntlets into the Gungnir lance, attaches it to her right arm and it spins, generating a drill-like tornado of golden energy in front of herself and she goes right through her target, followed by a trail of light afterward. Character Songs Solo * Duets Group Songs Trivia * Uta's battle song genre is a mix of Pop and Celtic music. * The names of Uta's attacks are in English and Japanese (specifically using Katakana). * Uta's birthday is April 12th, therefore her Star Sign is Aries. * Her blood type is A+. Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:Haruna Artist Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Resound